Como tudo começou
by danny-senpai
Summary: A história de Draco e Hermione contada pelo ponto de vista pelo nosso loiro sonserino.


Eu me lembro perfeitamente o jeito como começou. Ela corria. O porque eu não sei.

"_-Eu tenho certeza, Draco. Todos esses cursos são inúteis. Nós vamos montar uma empresa de bebidas e seremos ricos. _

_-Eu ri – Ah, Blaise, como você fala besteiras"_

Blaise podia ser vidente. Hoje a Malbine Bebidas está fazendo um sucesso inigualável.

"-Não é besteira, Draco. Você vai ver.

_Então ouvi passos apressados no começo do corredor. Me virei. Agradeço a Merlin até hoje por ter virado. Ela trombou comigo e eu a segurei pelos braços. _

Contato visual. Foi o necessário para eu me apaixonar por ela. Okay, confesso que antes eu achava que se apaixonar era burrice. Mas pode ver. Até Blaise se casou. Com Luna Lovegood. E quem vê os dois não diz que Zabine teve uma vida sexual precoce.

"-Desculpe, Malfoy.

_-Tudo bem, Granger. Vai com calma. – eu sorri e a soltei contra a minha real vontade. _

_Ela deu um sorriso (que é lindo por sinal) e saiu andando. Se virou e deu um tchauzinho com a mão e recomeçou a correr como uma condenada."_

Os braços dela são delicados; os olhos cor de avelã são hipnotizadores; a boca rosada e bem desenhada é extremamente convidativa.

Me lembro também de como tudo aconteceu.

"_Eu era monitor chefe, assim como ela, então fazíamos as rondas juntos. Mas, naquela noite, nós esquecemos completamente da ronda e estávamos andando a esmo pelos corredores conversando sobre um assunto qualquer. Nem percebemos a hora passando. Nós somos monitores chefes mas o horário máximo permitido para ronda é onze e meia. Só acordamos pra vida quando ouvimos o badalar do relógio do castelo: Já era meia noite._

_-Droga! Temos que voltar ou Filch nos açoita – ela disse, desesperada._

_-Miaaaaauuuuu..._

_-Você os achou, minha linda? Esses pivetes vão ver só._

_-Merda – eu disse e Hermione começou a ficar desesperada._

_-O que vamos fazer, Draco? Estamos ferrados! McGonnagal vai me matar eu sei que vai, droga..._

_-Estão mais perto agora? – Ele perguntou e eu percebi que estava bem mais perto._

_-Filch filhodumaputa. – eu disse, fazendo Hermione arregalar os olhos._

_Eu olhei para os lados e vi uma pilastra perto da outra, dando espaço para um vão onde a gente podia se espremer._

_-Hermione?_

_-...Vão nos dar uma detenção e depois... – ela não tinha parado de falar ainda. Se fosse em outra ocasião eu com certeza riria._

_Olhei do vão para Hermione para o fim do corredor, onde a sombra do cabeção do Filch estava aumentando. Não pensei duas vezes, puxei o braço dela, espremendo nós dois no meio daquelas pilastras. Ela me encarou, aparentemente assustada pela proximidade. Eu olhei fundo nos seus olhos, e confesso que quase me perdi neles. Abaixei o olhar para sua boca entreaberta. Molhei a minha própria. Estava morrendo de vontade de beijá-la. _

_-Onde eles estão, Madame Norra?_

_-Miaauu..._

_Como ela estava encostada na parede, eu me aproximei mais (se isto for possível), colando ainda mais nossos corpos, para tentar fazer com que aquela gata maldita não me visse. _

_Estava meio escuro ali. Nossos rostos ficaram a milímetros de distancia; nossas respirações se confundiam. _

_Inclinei o rosto e cerrei os olhos. Não consegui me segurar. Selei seus lábios (que para a curiosidade da nação são doces) com os meus, esperando sua reação. Não demorou muito e ela enlaçou meu pescoço, aprofundando o beijo. A segurei delicadamente pela cintura, prensando-a ainda mais na parede (se isto também for possível)._

_O beijo dela é calmo e possessivo; delicado e exasperado, ao mesmo tempo. Sinceramente, eu perdi muito tempo me segurando para fazer isso. _

_Me separei dela quando ouvi (de novo) a voz de Filch._

_-Vamos, Madame Norra. Aquelas pestes conseguiram escapar de mim. Pelo volume, ele já estava meio longe, mas resolvi não arriscar._

_Saímos do vão das pilastras quando o som de passos tinha cessado. Eu segurava a mão dela, sem perceber. Olhamos um para o outro. Eu sorri e ela também, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça, como se não acreditasse no que havia acontecido. A puxei e a segurei pela cintura. Ela colocou os braços em cima dos meus ombros_

_-Eu me segurei tanto pra fazer isso._

_-Eu esperei tanto enquanto você se segurava – ela sorriu, divertida._

_Deu uma risada e colei minha testa na dela. Ela passou o nariz no meu e eu a beijei de novo. _

Me lembro também o quão fácil foi assumir para todos que estávamos juntos.

_"-Harry – eu estava atrás dela, segurando sua mão, enquanto ela falava com o Rachadura.- Eu... Eu tenho uma coisa para te falar.- Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Notei como ela sempre faz isso quando está nervosa e/ou quando tem algo importante para dizer._

_-Eu também tenho – ele disse, sorrindo._

_-Eu estou namorando – eles disseram juntos. – Com quem? –( ¬¬')_

_-Pansy Parkinson – ele disse, puxando Pansy pelo braço._

_-Draco Malfoy – ela me puxou e eu passei o braço em volta de sua cintura._

_-Potter._

_-Malfoy._

_-Parkinson._

_-Granger._

_-E o Ron? _

_-Está em algum lugar com Dino Thomas..._

_-Dino Thomas? – eu, Hermione e Pansy perguntamos, com as sobrancelhas levantadas._

_-Bem... Você lembra que ele estava estranho, não? – Hermione afirmou com a cabeça – Ele estava se encontrando com o Thomas em alguma sala qualquer e não queria nos contar porque tinha medo da nossa reação. Fiquei sabendo quando os encontrei numa sala desativada e vi Rony com a mão no... e a boca... bem, acho que você me entendeu... – Potter ficou vermelho e passou a mão nos cabelos de ninho de rato dele._

_-Bom... Ele devia ter contado. Não faria diferença. É só que... Bem, Harry acho que você compreende que..._

_-Tranquilo, Mione. Quando eu ver ele eu aviso que você não tem nada contra._

_-Okay Harry. _

_Ela virou pra mim e sorriu. Eu puis as mãos no rosto dela e a puxei para um beijo. De relance, vi Pany se jogando em cima do Potter para depois engoli-lo."_

Me lembro também do dia em que a pedi em casamento, uns cinco anos depois de acabar a guerra e terminarmos Hogwarts. Minha mãe apoiou e meu pai foi para Azkaban, então creio que ele ainda não sabe da novidade.

_"Nós estávamos jantando no restaurante preferido dela, no centro de Londres. Era o momento perfeito. Velas, uma música ambiente... Era aquela hora ou nunca._

_-Mione.._

_-Sim Draco? – ela me encarou com aqueles olhos redondos e brilhantes que ela tem. _

_-Você... quer c-casar... comigo? – Okay, gaguejei sim, e daí? Tirei a famosa caixinha de veludo azul marinho do bolso, abri e mostrei a aliança em outro com três pedrinhas de diamantes no meio. Sabia que ela ia gostar porque um dia quando estávamos andando por Hogsmeade, ela ficou encantada com o modelo. _

_Ela colocou as maos no rosto e vi que seus olhos marejaram. Ela se levantou um pouco e selou minha boca. Quando se sentou de novo, ela tinha o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi na vida estampado na cara._

_-É claro que aceito, Draco. Eu te amo._

_-Eu também te amo, Mione..._

_Me levantei, coloquei a aliança no dedo dela e a convidei para dançar. Era um ritmo lento, onde a gente teve a liberdade de se beijar, comemorando._"

E hoje, penteando os cabelos de Sharpay e rindo das palhaçadas de Louis, nossos gêmeos de 3 anos, ela de cabelos loiros e lisos e ele de castanhos escuros, os dois com olhos azuis acizentados e uma inteligência indiscutível, fico pensando em como me tornei o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

E a minha resposta acabou de entrar no quarto: ter encontrado Hermione Granger.


End file.
